Honvágy
by London Queen
Summary: Michelle honvágya egyre csak nő, amikor távolodni kezd Francistől. Kijelenti, hogy utálja a franciát, de nem veszi észre, hogy az utálatot és szeretet egy hajszál választja el.


Honvágy

Gyorsléptekkel haladtam ki a bálteremből. Kint szakadt az eső, és nem úgy látszott, hogy a közel jövőben el fog állni. Ennek ellenére én továbbra is kifelé haladtam. A lépcsőn már majdnem elcsúsztam, és sajnos nem úsztam meg ennyivel, mert amikor már le szerettem volna ülni egy padra előredőltem a sárba. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy megnyúzott nyúl, vagy valamilyen másik állat. Sóhajtva felültem a padra, aztán a kezembe temettem az arcom.

- Francis! - kiáltottam a képébe. A nap fénye süttette az arcát, és tette aranylóvá a haját. Egy pillanatig bámultam, majd kirúgtam az ágyamból. Ő erre ijedten felült a padlón.

- Drága Michelle! - kezdte unalmas dumáját. - Nem bánunk így egy férfivel.

- Idióta Francis! - morogtam rá. - Nem fekszünk be lányok ágyába, amikor alszanak!

Felállt, majd megsimogatta a fejem tetejét. Én lazán elcsaptam magamtól a kezét. Ő természetesen ugyanúgy mosolygott, mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy engem zavar a jelenléte. Mindig ezt csinálta, amikor nála voltam.

- Ma van a bál - vette fel a földön heverő ingjét. - Remélem, tetszik a ruha, amit tegnap hozattam.

- Megfelel - motyogtam, majd kikászálódtam az ágyból.

- Értem - mondta fáradtan. - Készülj el ötre, a vendégek hatkor érkeznek.

Bál. Miért rendez bált? Gondolom, azért, hogy szebbnél szebb nőknek csavarja el a fejét, majd ágyba vigye őket. AZ ÉN ÁGYAMBA! Ezt utálom Francisben. Valamiért mindig itt találom reggel, ha pedig nem vagyok, itt egy másik nővel fekszik ott. Egy hete, amikor megérkeztem, szét volt túrva az ágyam és női parfüm illat áradt belőle. Undorodva takarítottam ki az egész szobát, hipóval és egyéb méreg erős szerekkel. Eliza is besegített közben elmesélte, hogy mit is művel Francis.

- Tudod, hogy milyen - mondta miközben felmosta az előszobát. - Mindenkit ágyba visz. Csak akkor nem teszi, ha te itt vagy.

Ha én itt vagyok. Csak mert nem tudná hova vinni a csajt. Utálom Francist.

A franciák kedvenc reggelijét csinálta. Sajnos képtelen voltam felismerni, de azért megettem. Sosem szerettem a főzési stílusát, olyan magasztosnak próbálta beállítani. Pedig valójában a kagylói szinte mérgezőek, hiszen az tengertisztítója! Tele van bacikkal, pfuj!

- Olyan kritikus az arcod ma - mosolygott rám. - Megint a kagylóim…

- Meg kellene tiltanom, hogy megedd! - fintorogtam rá.

- Én szeretem.

- Csak mert úriembernek tűnsz tőle - kezdtem el mosogatni. - Igazi ínyencnek képzeled magad.

- 'Chelle? - fordult felém összevont szemöldökkel. - Dühös vagy valamiért rám?

- Az ágyamban szeretkeztél más nőkkel! - néztem rá gyilkoló szemekkel. Sóhajtott, majd a vállamnál fogva magához rántott.

- Mert hiányoztál - suttogta a fülembe.

- Hogyan? - döbbentem le, de eltoltam magamtól. - Hozzám még sosem értél _úgy_.

- Nem is engednéd - kacsintott rám, majd elhagyta a konyhát. Néztem egy ideig az ajtót, de esze ágában sem volt vissza jönni, és megmagyarázni a dolgokat.

Délután, amikor készülni kezdtem egy ideig csak a szekrényre felakasztott kékruhát bámultam. Közben próbáltam elhessegetni a rossz érzéseimet az estével kapcsolatban. Sajnos csak próbáltam. Hirtelen olyan szintű honvágy ébredt bennem, hogy a szívem majd megszakadt. Könnyek folytak végig az arcomon. Miközben darabokra törtem, kibámultam az ablakon. Egy pillanatig a végtelen óceánt láttam, és nagy lendülettel felugrottam az ágyról. De amilyen gyorsan jött a kép, olyan gyorsan tűnt is el, és váltott vissza egy borús erdőre. Visszarogytam az ágyra, majd letöröltem a könnyeimet.

Magamra rángattam a ruhát, majd kerestem egy cipőt, és megcsináltam hajam. Közben Francis telefonon beszélt egy nővel, gondolom eggyel a sok közül. Éppen a fájdalmas szakítást játszotta.

- Szánalmas vagy - löktem meg a vállát, majd segítettem a cselédeknek elkészíteni a termet. Arthur érkezett meg legelőször, majd Eliza és Gilbert, Bella és Antonio, meg az olasz tesók. Egyre csak gyűlt a tömeg, Francis pedig mindenki üdvözlésére hagyott időt.

Halk zene szólt, Francis pedig néhány lány körében élvezte a bált. Kiválasztott egyet, majd táncba indultak. Én csak a lépcső tetejéről bámultam őket. A lány borzasztóan gyönyörű volt, nem is hittem volna, hogy lehetséges ez. Kecsesen táncolt, közben végig mosolygott Francisre. Aztán végigfutott rajtam a felismerés. Emilie felvágósan nézett rám, amikor sikerült levenni Francisről a szemeit. A szerencsejáték mániás, gazdag Emilie. Mindenben ugyanolyanok voltak. Teljesen illettek egymáshoz.

Emilie egy ideig engem nézett, majd amikor ezt Francis is észrevette ő is felnézett. Próbáltam, nem úgy nézni, hogy látszódjon rajtam a csalódás. Ismét csak próbáltam. Honvágy dobogtatta meg a szívem. Ha most nem lennék itt. Otthon játszhatnák a tengeri barátaimmal, és a nyaralók kedves pillantásával találkoznák. Este tábortűz mellett mesélnék nekik a halakról, az egzotikus gyümölcsökről. Ez mind, annyira hiányzik nekem. Ezek a kis örömök tették ki eddigi életem, Francis viszont ettől is megfosztott. Haza akarok menni.

Gyorsan vége lett a lassú számnak. Francis és Emilie elválltak, de előtte olyan közel hajoltak egymáshoz, hogy azt hittem csókolóznak. Emilie előre lépett néhányat, de hirtelen megfordult, majd megragadt Francis gallérját és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Azaz idióta, meg pont engem bámult, amikor ez történt, és látta, hogy darabokra török.

Reszketve rohantam át a tömegen, nem érdekelt, hogy kiket lökök fel, csak legyek egyedül.

Francis levette a mellényét, majd rám terítette. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak leült mellém, a pad másik oldalára. Gondolom érezte rajtam, hogy nem szeretnék társaságot.

- Menj el - parancsoltam remegő hangon.

Sóhajtott, majd felállt. Hallottam a lépteit, hogy elmegy, de amikor megállt előttem, hiába próbáltam nem felnézni, egyszerűen muszáj volt. Nagy barna szemekkel néztem rá, ő pedig lágyan elmosolyodott. Suttogott valamit, aztán lehajolt és megcsókolt.

_A honvágyam többé nem élt bennem. A Francis iránti szerelmem kiölte belőlem. Már tudom, hogy mit mondott akkor: Szeretlek. Én is így érzek. Köszönöm, Francis._


End file.
